<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken on the Left, Broken on the Right by OctolingO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730486">Broken on the Left, Broken on the Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO'>OctolingO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Halves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix laments over having a soulbond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically a soulmate AU where you share physically injuries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Halves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken on the Left, Broken on the Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix woke in the middle of the night with a hand clapped to his neck and a grimace on his face, as he often did. Sylvain was not a particularly considerate soulmate, especially since their bond meant they shared each other’s physical pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And Felix didn’t have to look to know that there was a love bite on his neck, which gave him a lot of knowledge that he didn’t want to have. He groaned, buried his face in his pillow, and tried to ignore the throbbing mark on his neck as he waited for sleep to claim him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sylvain!” Felix stalked towards the taller redhead, a glare painted on every angle of his face. Sylvain looked surprised, of all the Seiros-forsaken things. “I hope you have a very good reason for waking me in the middle of the night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  
  <span>“Felix, what are you talking about—oh, that.” Sylvain at least at the decency to appear embarrassed now, putting a hand on the back of his neck and looking away. “My bad, got carried away.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Carried away</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Felix hissed. “How am I supposed to hide this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You don’t have to, Fe. Everyone at the monastery knows how our soulbond works, they’ll realize in a heartbeat that it’s not your love bite.” He laughed, as if this was a laughing matter. Felix raised a hand to slap him, and then thought better of it. It was awfully annoying to not be able to take your anger out on someone because you had to feel it right back. Instead of slapping, Felix settled for one of the venomous glares he was so good at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn a semblance of self-control.” He said. “Before I have to suffer the consequences of your immaturity.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Later, on the battlefield, Felix found himself wishing he’d stayed beside Sylvain. Neither of them were hurt beyond a slight scrape or cut, blessedly, but it would’ve been easier to protect each other had they been side by side. He ducked beneath a sword, hearing a bone in his shoulder pop at the sudden movement. Regardless, the foolish footsoldier who had struck at him was finished in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>White-hot pain burned through Felix’s body before it was snuffed out by the darkness of unconsciousness. Across the battlefield, Sylvain collapsed with a well-placed arrow in his back. Both boys’ uniforms were quickly being stained with blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>When Felix and Sylvain woke up later, lying in adjacent beds in the infirmary, Felix’s automatic reaction was to glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Did you have to get stabbed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t get stabbed, there was an arrow in my back. Know your stuff, Felix.” Sylvain retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“If Ashe hadn’t been as accurate as he was, both of us would be dead. And it is entirely your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Felix, I can’t protect myself from everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well then—” Felix caught himself raising his voice and took a deep breath that made his chest ache. “I know. But I can’t… I don’t like the idea of dying any more than I like the idea of you dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you being nice to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it, jerk.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>